You've Got Personality
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: After taking a personality type test at school, Sofia is curious what categories Cedric and Baileywick fall under.


You've Got Personality

Summary: After taking a personality type test at school, Sofia is curious what categories Cedric and Baileywick fall under.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the Myers-Briggs test this story is based on. 😉

A/N: I wrote this story utilizing the Myers-Briggs Personality Test online; it's just for fun! 😊 I actually sat there and pretended to be each of these characters just so that I could create the story. I will say that the questions seen in here have been altered a bit to make sense to the story line, but I tried to keep them as close to the original as possible. The full type of results will be at the end of the story. Just FYI, when I took mine, I got INFJ-T. :D Enjoy!

PS: If you'd like, give the test a try yourself on their site (16 personalities MBTI test) and let me know what you got when you review. I'm curious! 😉

*Story*

"What'd you get, Sof?" James asked as he leaned over to look at the princess's test results.

The students had taken a personality type test a few days ago after their classwork finished early, and the results were finally in. The students were sort of excited to see how they were classified, especially since they'd never given anything like that much thought before.

"I'm called 'The Campaigner,'" Sofia told the blonde boy as she read the information from her list. "Apparently, I'm considered a true free spirit, the life of the party, energetic, and compassionate." She giggled. "And I care more about emotional connections with others than the excitement of the moment."

James grinned. "Yep, that sounds like you. I got the same thing, but I'm apparently even more outgoing than you are."

Amber snickered as she walked up next to her siblings and placed her results down on the desk. "Show of hands: who's surprised?"

"What did you get, Amber?" Sofia asked as she glanced at her sister's results.

"My personality type is called a…" She frowned as she picked up the test and tilted it a bit, her nose scrunching as she tried to decipher the word. "A con-sul…? I feel like there should be more to that word." She cleared her throat and placed her test down again. "I am a Consul. I'm popular."

"No argument there," James laughed.

"I tend to take the spotlight but enjoy helping friends and loved ones, organizing social events, and making sure people are happy." She grinned. "Yes! They got my personality perfectly!"

"It's so weird how you can take a little bit of information and just tell people how they rank," Sofia mused as she compared their results. "I mean, James and I have the same type of personality, but his is more extreme than mine. And Amber, you're just on your own little island." She laughed as her sister smiled proudly and shrugged. "I wonder if we can get a copy of the original test and try it out on Mom and Dad."

"I bet Ms. Flora has an extra copy…maybe a few copies, actually." James hopped out of his desk. "I'll go check." With that, he hurried up to the front of the room.

Amber sat next to Sofia and looked at her full results. "So you're 72% extroverted, 59% intuitive, 76% feeling, 51% protecting…"

Sofia smiled inwardly at the last part. She had a feeling after getting better at her _role_ as a Protector, that percentage was likely to go up higher.

"And 58% assertive," Amber finished with a nod. "And _I_ am 92% extroverted!"

The younger girl grinned. "There's no doubt about that."

"Hmm. I'm 55% observant, 58% feeling, 89% judging, and 53% assertive." She frowned as she made a realization. "To be honest, Sofia, I don't know exactly what all of these other sections mean, but…"

"Look." Sofia pointed out the information under the breakdown. "The first is your mind, which shows how you interact with others. You're 92% extroverted, so apparently you interact a _lot_ with others."

The blonde nodded.

"The next is energy. You can either be intuitive or observant. You're mostly observant and pay attention to your surroundings and what's going on _now_ rather than rely on your intuition. Next is nature; you make decisions mostly based on your emotions and feelings rather than relying on your thinking or reasoning skills."

"Uh-huh… Yeah, that explains a few things." She grinned.

"And next is your tactics. You are big-time judging rather than prospecting. According to this, judging people prefer to deal with challenges head on and have closure. Prospecting people go with the flow and try to handle things as they come."

"Yeah, I'm definitely not that person. If something doesn't go my way, I tend to get upset."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Sofia teased with a giggle. "And last is the identity. You're 53% assertive, so you're mostly self-assured instead of self-conscious."

"Ah, I see. So what this test is saying is what I already know." She grinned and stood up as James returned. "I'm completely confident in my abilities and competent in life."

James raised his eyebrows at his twin as he set a small stack of tests down. "Well, that's one way of putting it." He grinned toward the younger girl. "Ms. Flora gave us a handful and said to have fun. So now we can test Mom and Dad!"

Sofia smiled mischievously as the bell rang to end the day. She grabbed a couple of tests before James took the others. "There are a few other people I'd like to test too," she muttered to herself.

After dinner was over and the kids had tested their parents, each receiving the same personality type as Amber (Consul), Sofia sought out two other individuals. She cornered Baileywick when he was attempting to head into the kitchen.

"Hi, Baileywick!" the auburn-haired girl greeted happily as she blocked the entrance to the kitchen.

"Um, hello, Princess Sofia," the steward said uncertainly. "I…just saw you a moment ago when you were with your family. But can I be of service to you?"

"Yes. I need you to come with me."

He blinked. "Where are we going?"

She grinned and grabbed his arm, tugging him along. "You'll see. Wait here." She left him by the end of the dining table and grabbed a few of the extra tests James had collected from school. "Mom, Dad, I'm borrowing Baileywick for a little bit. Is that okay?"

Miranda smiled and nodded. "Sure. Pretty much everything is finished for the night, so take as much time as you need, Baileywick." She returned to observing and comparing her results with her husband's. "So… We're both pretty extroverted, the exact same level of observant at 84%, prefer feeling over thinking, judging over prospecting, and are assertive…" She shrugged. "I guess that's right. I never really gave it much thought before."

" _And_ you're both Consuls," Amber gushed with a grin. "Just like me!"

Baileywick wasn't about to ask what they were discussing since he'd evidently missed the first part of the conversation. He didn't have time to anyway when Sofia grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Wormy, I think it's time to invest in some new beakers," Cedric lamented as he held up one of the scratched containers. "These have seen better days."

"I'll make a note of that for your Wassailia gift," the raven yawned.

"That's eleven months away! These things look like they won't hold up eleven _days_ much less eleven _months_." He sighed and shook his head. "I'll just have to ask my father and see if he has any more stored away." He glanced up when he heard a knock on his door. "Must be Sofia."

"If it's not, I'll be _extremely_ surprised," Wormwood remarked sarcastically as Cedric approached the door and opened it. He clammed up quickly, though, when he saw that the princess wasn't alone for a change.

"Sofia?" Cedric blinked upon seeing the steward with her. "Baileywick?" He then frowned. "Oh, great. I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Baileywick smirked as Sofia guided him into the workshop. "Not as of yet, but it's amusing to me that you synonymize my appearance with your being in trouble."

"You think just because you know 'big' words like that, it makes you superior. Guess what. I know a big word too, and it describes you to a fault." Cedric held up his hand. "Overintellectualize!"

Sofia laughed. "What does that mean?"

"It means to make something or someone more intellectual to an excessive degree," Baileywick responded before Cedric could. "And while I believe he was attempting to insult me, he actually ended up making me look _better_ , since intelligence is a phenomenal key characteristic for people to have." He grinned as the sorcerer glared at him. "So thanks, Cedric."

"Whatever. Did you two need something?" Cedric leaned against his wall as Sofia led Baileywick to sit down in a chair.

"Come sit down, Mr. Cedric," Sofia told him as she indicated the space next to the steward. "Sit by Baileywick."

"Is there a second option?"

The princess gave her friend an annoyed yet imploring look. "Mr. Cedric."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, rolling his stool over to sit next to the other man. "Fine." As he sat down, he became annoyed when he realized the stool had sunk, and he was now shorter in comparison, barely able to see over the table. Seeing Baileywick smirking, he huffed and stood, using the mechanism on the side to pump up the seat so he could sit evenly with the older man. "Hmph."

"Feel better?" Baileywick remarked sarcastically as Sofia passed each of them a test.

"Shut up." Cedric looked down at the documents before them before turning his attention to the girl. "What's this?"

"This is a personality type test," the princess explained as she passed each of them a quill pen. "My friends and I took this test at school to see what we would be classified under, and I'm curious to see what you guys would get. Mom and Dad already took it too, so…yeah!" She giggled.

The older of the two raised an eyebrow at the princess. "And what exactly would this prove?"

"Nothing really. It's just for fun." She pointed toward the test. "Okay, when you take it, there's a scale here. The three dots on the left are the agreeing section. Depending on how much you agree with an answer, you'll check that part. If you disagree with the statement, the same goes for the three dots on the right side. If you're not sure, which should have very few responses, check neutral. When you finish, I'll use the scales to calculate your results and tell you what that means."

"Uh-huh," Cedric drawled with an intrigued look. "Can one be better than the other?"

"I…guess it depends on how you look at things." Sofia shrugged before giving her mentor a knowing look. "Be nice, Mr. Cedric."

"Why are people always telling me to be nice? I'm nice!" He glowered at Baileywick when he heard him scoff. "I heard that."

"I intended that." Baileywick smirked as he began his test, the younger sorcerer next to him grumbling.

Cedric cleared his throat and read the first question aloud. " _Do you find it difficult to introduce yourself to other people?_ …Not so much difficult as I'd rather not, so…yes?"

Baileywick rolled his eyes. "I disagree."

"Well, _you're_ a royal steward and have to be in the public eye a lot, so you'd be better off in that manner."

"Hmm…" There was silence between them for a little bit before Baileywick came across another question he decided to verbalize. " _Do you normally initiate conversations?_ Well, to a degree, I suppose."

"Nope," Cedric countered as he checked the opposite end. "I'm perfectly happy not talking to people." He smiled as Sofia pouted. "With a few exceptions, of course."

Sofia returned his smile.

Cedric glanced back at the test. " _You feel superior to other people._ …That would be a 'no.'"

"For once, I agree," Baileywick returned with a nod. " _Is being organized more important than being adaptable?_ Absolutely." He checked his box on the most agreeable end.

"Well… But what if something happens, despite how much you've planned?" Cedric shrugged. "Being organized is important, but you shouldn't fully rely on it, so I think being adaptable can be just as important…"

"This is coming from the man who has to rely on his apprentice and his sister to organize his workshop," Baileywick argued with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, A: Sofia volunteers to help a few times a week. And B: I never asked Cordelia to do so. In fact, I'd prefer it if she'd mind her own business." Cedric grumbled as he answered a few more questions in silence, the steward doing the same.

Sofia smiled and shook her head. Despite how they quibbled back and forth, they were still much better than they used to be. She watched in relative quiet, laughing softly as Wormwood flew down to rest on her shoulder.

" _It is often difficult to relate to others' feelings_ ," Cedric read with a frown. "Well, this just got rather deep…"

Baileywick stared at the same question for a few moments before checking that he agreed with the consensus. "In a manner of speaking."

"Really?" Cedric asked as he leaned over and looked at Baileywick's response.

"Do you mind? Pay attention to your own responses." With that, the steward hovered over his paper and blocked Cedric from being able to see how he responded.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes, scrutinized the question again, and then shrugged before checking the minor disagreement section. He could relate to people's feelings much better now than he used to, especially after spending so much time with Sofia and, recently, Calista.

They quietly went through several more questions before Cedric read another one aloud.

" _As a parent, you'd rather see your child grow up kind than smart._ " He frowned. "We don't have children, though."

"My hypothetical child would be both," Baileywick announced proudly, causing Sofia and Wormwood to snicker. " _But_ , if I'm being honest…" He checked the minor section on disagreement. "I'd rather my child be smarter… You can always learn to be kind."

Cedric scoffed. "Not always. I disagree with you. I'd personally prefer a kind child over an overly intellectual little brat who always has to be right about _everything_."

"Residual grudge against your sister, I take it?" The steward shook his head.

"Hmm."

Sofia blinked. She was astonished by their responses on that question. She'd honestly expected it to either be the exact opposite or for them both to choose intellect over kindness. Apparently, they could still surprise her.

" _You are a relatively quiet and reserved person_ ," Baileywick read several questions later before shrugging. "Mostly. Definitely more reserved."

Cedric hummed in agreement as he selected the same response. A few questions down, he made a small laughing sound as he read the next one: " _If your friend is sad about something, you would more likely offer emotional support than suggest ways to deal with the problem._ " He grinned toward Baileywick. "Well, I guess since you've already stated that you can't really relate to others' feelings, _and_ you'd rather have a smart child over a nice child, you'd likely be less able to 'emotionally support' someone who's upset."

"And you _would_?" the steward challenged.

"Probably a bit more so than you, honestly. I think I'd be a bit of both…"

Sofia smiled. "You'd be a little more likely to suggest ways to deal with the problem though, Mr. Cedric. And Baileywick would be _way_ more likely to offer suggestions than emotional support." She laughed as they stared at her. "Trust me on this one. Mr. Cedric is a little bit on that side, and Baileywick is all the way at the end."

"We'll trust your judgment, Sofia," Baileywick laughed before turning the page. " _You rarely feel insecure._ True, except the whole Slickwell incident… So mostly true."

Cedric laughed sardonically and moved to the opposite spectrum. "Getting better…" He smiled toward Sofia, who nodded happily. Several questions down, he read another one. " _If the room is full, you're likely closer to the walls rather than being in the center._ Well, obviously."

"Agreed." Baileywick nodded. "It's not about us anyway. It's usually about the royal family and their guests."

"I'm less concerned about that and more concerned about having people staring at me, but sure, that works too." He answered a few more before approaching one that made him sigh. " _You think it's more rewarding to be liked by others than to be powerful._ "

Wormwood smirked. He knew what _old_ Cedric would have picked. It would be the same he would currently pick.

Baileywick rolled his eyes. " _Steward_ isn't necessarily a powerful position, but… I, yes… I'd rather be liked than powerful."

Cedric checked the same response before chuckling. "You'd have to work on your relations if you're hoping to see _that_ result."

"Funny, Cedric. Very funny."

They finished the test before passing them over to Sofia, who sat down and began individually checking each one.

Cedric smiled as Wormwood landed on his shoulder, and he reached up to gently stroke his feathers as the princess continued working.

Not too much longer later, Sofia smiled as she finished and wrote some information down on each test before passing them back to each of the guys. "Here you go! See what you think."

Baileywick lifted an eyebrow as he read his information. "I'm a Defender… Interesting. Introverted, observant, feeling, judging, and assertive. 'The Defender is unique. While sensitive, they're very analytical; while reserved, they work well with people; and while conservative, they can still adapt to change and new ideas.' Hmm, fascinating."

Cedric then looked at his. "I'm the Advocate. Introverted—of course, intuitive, feeling, judging, and…turbulent?" He glanced toward Sofia, who smiled and shrugged.

"It means you…kind of worry about what others are going to say rather than asserting yourself and being fully confident."

"Well, I _knew_ that. Ah, well." He cleared his throat and kept reading. "'The Advocate is very rare.' Oh, good! I'm unique!" He grinned as Baileywick rolled his eyes. "'They make up less than a percent of the entire world population. They're idealistic and moral, but they don't idly dream away their lives. Instead, they take steps to realize their goals and create a lasting positive impact on society.'"

"Are you _sure_ you got the right results?" Baileywick asked, gazing at Cedric's test.

Wormwood snickered. He couldn't blame the steward for his disbelief.

"Hey, Mr. Cedric fits this result pretty well, Baileywick," Sofia defended. "Just look how far he's come this last year. He does try to help others, and he has lots of ideas to help out our family and castle. Everything he does is to make things better."

Cedric smiled at her analysis. "Thanks, Sofia. And I quite like this. I like being seen as the rarest of all the personalities."

"You're rare, all right," Baileywick joked as he collected his results and stood, ignoring the pointed look from his fellow employee. He smiled toward Sofia. "It was rather interesting to see our results, Princess Sofia. Thanks. And now I should probably get back downstairs and make sure I finish some last-minute things. You two have a good night." With that, he left.

Sofia grinned as she sat in the steward's previously-occupied seat, producing her own test. "I have something to show you." She flipped a few pages in and pointed at some information written. "My personality is called the Campaigner. You're the Advocate. Read this." She pointed at the paragraph listed.

 _The Campaigner and the Advocate are basically inside-out versions of each other. The two types share similar values and perceptions, but they approach things differently. While the Advocate prefers to analyze specifics, the Campaigner prefers to explore possibilities. Their reasoning skills compliment one another and balance each other out quite well. They tend to bring out the best in one another, which develops a deeper friendship foundation for both parties. Above all else, they take their close relationship with one another very seriously, and no outside force is likely to break these two personality types apart._

Cedric actually smiled at the analysis. "So basically, we have a near-perfect friendship, huh?"

She grinned. "Looks that way. But honestly, Mr. Cedric, _I_ could have told you that." She closed her test booklet and held it to herself as she stood up. "I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Have a good night, Sofia." He chuckled as she hugged him before skipping out of the room. Leaving his test on the table, he yawned and headed into his bedroom.

Wormwood, now seated on his perch, eyed the test curiously. He then flew down to it and smirked, grabbing a quill in his talon. "Hmm."

Several minutes later, Cedric reentered the workshop dressed for bed and blinked upon seeing Wormwood reading his test booklet. "Wormy? What are you doing?"

"That's Mr. Logistician to you," Wormwood replied with a grin. "I'm practical, logical, and tireless in my dedication to duty, and I uphold standards and rules. So there."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at the bird. "Interesting."

"I'll say. And apparently, I'm a confident individual." He hummed proudly.

"Well, they certainly got _that_ part right." The sorcerer chuckled as he doused the lamplights in the workshop and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Wormy. I mean, Mr. Logistician." He snickered and headed off again.

Wormwood smirked and flew up to his perch. "I deserve a medal: Wormwood, The Logistician." He chuckled before tucking his head and drifting off to sleep.

The end

 **Bonus Ending Note: Okay! Here's the full list of acronyms and percentages for everyone, including myself...just for fun. Haha!**

 **Amber** : ESFJ-A (92% Extroverted, 55% Observant, 58% Feeling, 89% Judging, 53% Assertive)

 **James** : ENFP-A (88% Extroverted, 76% Intuitive, 89% Feeling, 93% Prospecting, 63% Assertive)

 **Sofia** : ENFP-A (72% Extroverted, 59% Intuitive, 76% Feeling, 51% Prospecting, 58% Assertive)

 **Miranda** : ESFJ-A (75% Extroverted, 84% Observant, 83% Feeling, 89% Judging, 86% Assertive)

 **Roland** : ESFJ-A (89% Extroverted, 84% Observant, 74% Feeling, 68% Judging, 81% Assertive)

 **Baileywick** : ISFJ-A (53% Introverted, 88% Observant, 53% Feeling, 93% Judging, 71% Assertive)

 **Cedric** : INFJ-T (83% Introverted, 69% Intuitive, 60% Feeling, 51% Judging, 85% Turbulent)

 **Wormwood** : ISTJ-A (79% Introverted, 93% Observant, 99% Thinking, 97% Judging, 92% Assertive)

 ****AquaTurquoise** : INFJ-T (94% Introverted, 80% Intuitive, 88% Feeling, 81% Judging, 51% Turbulent)


End file.
